You Are My Princess
by Kamilia
Summary: At age nineteen Helia becomes the King of a powerful nation. After taking the throne he is remained of an arrange marriage his parents set up years ago. One day a brunette by the name of Flora comes into the King's life and capture his heart. Now he will have to find a way out of the arrange marriage. Will Helia marry this unknown Princess and how is Flora connected to her?
1. Personal Servant

Running through the downtown market of Atlantis was a girl with long, silky brunette hair, tan skin and jade coloured eyes. She had on a pleaded, pink mini skirt with a white blouse that had pink lines sewed around the sleeves and on collar. On her feet were pink flat shoes. Clinging onto her pink two strap bag, she ran as quickly as possible with two men chasing her.

One had short brown hair, tan skin and dark brown eyes while the other had grey hair, light brown eyes and fair skin. Both were sporting silver armour.

"Why won't they leave me alone?" The brunette muttered, almost out of breathe.

Turning into an alleyway, she stopped in her tracks, kicking herself mentally. _'Great! I am trapped.' _

Turning around she saw the two men approaching her. Ganging up on her, they handcuffed female.

* * *

><p>Inside the light blue Palace of Atlantis, a male with fair skin, blue hair and similar colour eyes sat on one of the three thrones. He wore a gold crown, slightly loose white shirt, blue pants and white shoes.<p>

His royal advisor, Palladium entered the empty room with a clip broad in hand. "King Helia, I have some news for you."

The nineteen year old sighed. "What is it?"

"I am here to remain you of your engagement to the Princess of Antarctica." Palladium pointed out.

Helia sighed even louder than before. "Palladium, how can I be engaged to someone I met once when I was two."

"Your parents along with the Princess's own saw how you two interact after that first encounter and thought it would be a good idea for you two to get married." The orange hair male informed him, placing his eyes onto the broad. "The marriage would merged the two Kingdoms. This city will be the capital and the Kingdom will be named Atlantis."

"Who says I would even like this girl? She could have an ugly personality amounts other things." The blue hair male pointed out.

"You won't know till you meet her. The Princess and her father are supposed to be here in a couple weeks." Palladium stated, flipping through the pages on the broad. "From what was gathered the Princess is eighteen, very beautiful, smart and a great fighter."

The steel doors of the throne room opened to reveal two guards with a brunette female in their hands. Palladium stood to the side while the guards dragged the girl to the King.

Once they reached the throne, the guards bowed before Helia.

"Raise." Helia told them, looking at the brunette beauty.

"King Helia, this female was found taking food from the market without paying for it." The brown hair male spoke.

"It was an honest mistake, your highness." The female protested. "I wanted to pay for the food but the vendor wouldn't take my money since it is in a different currency. He started to shout at me when your guards overhead the conversation and attacked me."

"Is that true?" He asked the two men.

"Well, we thought she was stealing your highness." The grey hair male stated, nervously. "From how the situation looked, it seemed like she was stealing."

"Release her then. She can simply return the food to the vendor and be on her merry way." Helia ordered them.

"Your highness?!" The two males looked surprised.

"She attacked me and almost broke one of my arms." The brown hair male whimpered.

"You big baby." Flora muttered, rolling her eyes. "I don't attack someone unless it is to defend myself or someone in need. Be lucky I didn't break it along with your legs."

Helia was impressed with the female and wanted to get to know her better. "What is your name, maiden?"

"Flora your highness." She answered, focusing on the King.

When their eyes locked, the two thought. _'Have I met him/her before? Those eyes look so beautiful and familiar.'_

"Flora…" He called out her name and liked how easily it rolled off his tongue. "Attacking a guard is a serious offence. Do you know what your punishment will be?"

Not taking their eyes away from each other, she whispered. "What is it, your highness?"

He thought about it for a few seconds before coming up with something. "You will become my personal servant."

"What?" Palladium plus the guards asked, surprised.

"I believe she didn't mean to take the food without paying for it but she shouldn't have run away when the guards confronted her." Helia got to his feet. Walking to Flora, he continued. "You two will be punished for your parts in the situation. Release her immediately."

They let her before Helia ordered them to leave the room. The royal advisor left the men, leaving Helia and Flora to themselves.

Only a few metres away from each other, Flora asked. "Your highness, how long will I be your personal servant?"

"Till I see it fit to end your stay here." He replied, taking her right hand into his. Planting a kiss on it, Helia said. "You seem so familiar to me. Where do I know you from?"

"I am not sure but I get the feeling we have met before too." Flora cooed.

"Let me escort you to your room." Helia offered. Flora nodded.

It took a few minutes before they reached the top of the palace. There were two rooms in the pathway with two guards standing before one of them.

The blue hair male went to the first door before turning to Flora. "This will be your room for time been. Hope it is suited to your liking."

"Thank you, your highness." She whispered, feeling something strange come over her. _'What is this I am feeling? Whatever it is, I am going to stay around a while to figure out what affect this guy has on me.' _

The blue hair teen nodded. "My room is next to yours. You are to start working tomorrow morning and is to only take orders from me."

'_What affect does this girl have over me? I don't know what is it but I am going to find out soon enough.' _

Flora entered her room, feeling confused about what happened today. She was walking through the streets of downtown now she is staying the Palace for who knows how long.

Helia walked to his room, thinking. _'Flora. I have a feeling that she will change my life unlike any other.'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope this is worthy of continuing. <em>**

**_For those people who are messaging me to read, review and write their stories please stop or I will have to stop accepting messages. _**


	2. Unfamilar Feeling

Flora awoke at six am and was dressed in pink mini skirt with a green and white shirt by seven. Helia had told the guards to let the brunette in to wake him up.

Entering his room, she saw the handsome male fast asleep on the four poster, king size bed. The blue and white sheet covered his lower body but exposed his slightly muscular chest.

The first duty she had as Helia's personal servant was to wake him up. Looking at him, Flora couldn't help but admire the male. He looked marvellous to her.

"Are you going to stand there and admire me for the entire day or do your job?" Helia asked, opening his eyes.

Shaking her head, the brunette cheeks redden. "Sorry. I was just…"

'_What's the matter with me? This guy is making me fluster.' _

Sitting up, Helia smirked. _'Cute!' _

"You looked so cute when you blush. Well since you didn't wake me up, your first task will be to spread my bed." Helia told her, getting off the bed to reveal him wearing blue boxers. "After that you will take out my clothes. It's for a meeting so make sure it is formal."

"Yes, your highness." Flora nodded.

Helia wanted to see her blush again. He walked over to her and pinned the brunette against the wall. Instead of blushing, the eighteen year old smiled. "Sorry to disappoint you, King. I am not going to blush again just for your pleasure."

He raised a brow. "Maybe not now but I will get you to blush again, Flora."

"Keep dreaming." She replied as Helia removed his hands from around her wrists.

"Let's see about that." The blue hair male snatched Flora's petite waist. Capturing her lips with his, Helia began sucking on the female's lips.

Flora didn't know what came over her and immediately returned the kiss while placing her hands onto Helia's chest. Moans were heard as their lips parted and tongues met for a steamy, erotic and ardent kiss.

It took several minutes before they parted for air. Both cheeks were stained with red.

Flora turned her head so Helia couldn't see her red cheeks. "I didn't expect that. Don't think I am one of those whores that will jump into bed with you just because you're handsome and a King."

Helia used one hand and placed it onto Flora's left cheek. Guiding her head to face him, he said. "I don't know what came over me but I am not like those men who only see women as sex objects. Besides that kiss was my…"

"Oh!" Flora nodded, understanding. "That kiss was mine also and it was amazing so I will never forget it."

Fighting the urge to kiss her again, Helia removed his arms from Flora's waist and headed to the bathroom. He stopped at the doorframe, not daring to turn back and be trapped in her mesmerizing green eyes. "When you're finished with bed and clothes ask one of the guards outside to escort you to the dining hall. The other members of staff usually eat breakfast around this time."

"Yes, your highness." Flora curtsied.

"You can call me Helia, if that makes you feel more comfortable." The King suggested, still trying to fight the urge.

"Helia, it is." Flora spoke as she stopped curtsying. _'His name seems like the most natural thing to say to me? Whatever effect he has over me feels nice and I wouldn't mind kissing his lips again. They felt so soft and wonderful when pressed against mine.'_

"Flora, how old are you?" Helia asked, wanting to find out everything about the girl that captured his attention unlike any other.

"Eighteen. I will be nineteen three weeks from today."

"I am only a month older than you then." He muttered before entering the bathroom.

Once the door closed Flora began the lovely task of spreading the King's bed before taking out his clothes. Lying on the bed was a white suit with a blue inside shirt, red tie and white boxers. She also swept the room along with dust off the furniture as quickly as possible before leaving the room.

Helia came out fifteen minutes after Flora left to see the room really clean and clothes on the bed.

Half an hour later Helia entered the dining room to see Flora, the members of staff and the five members of the Atlantis Special Guards laughing. He stood by the door and admired the green eyed, brown hair beauty.

Timmy, Helia's friend and one of the Royal court members saw Helia and walked over to him. He liked the other Special Guards had on a uniform and cape that had consisted of several shades of blue.

"King Helia, your assistant is not only beautiful but also a great cook and really nice." Timmy commented. "I don't know where you got her from but I hope you keep her around."

Helia raised a brow before asking. "What happened? She couldn't have been here for more than thirty or so minutes."

"She helped the chef cook so he could finish the meals on time and treated Tecna's hand when she cut it, using a knife." The orange hair male informed him. "She also helped to put away the dishes after everyone was finished and washed out the plates."

"You and the others did a back ground check on her?" He asked, knowing that the Special Guards wouldn't trust someone so easily even if the person looked friendly.

"We did a while ago. I used a fingerprint which was lifted off the table while she was helping to wash the dishes and ran it in the local and international database. No red flags came up so Flora is in the clear."

Helia was glad to hear that even though he had a feeling Flora was a nice person. After a few more words were exchanged Helia made his way to his seat and ate the food Flora had helped the chef prepare.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later<strong>

Helia walked through the Palace with Nabu, his friend and another member of the Special Guards. The King had on a blue suit with a red tie and a silver crown. They were heading to a meeting that involved the Royal Family of Melody.

As they reached a long hallway that was built over a rose ground Helia looked to his left to see Flora sitting on a bench with a book in her hands. Five children that lived on the Palace grounds were sitting on the ground, listening to the brunette as she read to them.

The nineteen year old stopped and gazed at Flora. Nabu froze in his tracks before pinpointing what the King was looking at.

For the past two weeks almost, if not everyone in the Palace adored Flora and loved having her around. Helia developed strong feelings of affection towards the female and didn't know how much longer he could fight off the urge to kiss and touch her all over. Heck, Helia didn't know how much longer he could go without telling how much he adored her beyond limits.

"See you have taken a liking to Flora." Nabu smirked. "Why don't you tell her how you feel?"

"I am not sure if our feelings are the same." He mentioned, wanting nothing more than to run over her and kiss the brunette's tender lips.

"Are you kidding me?" Nabu asked, surprised by that statement. "Almost everyone in the palace knows you two like each other. A blind person could see that you two care about each other in a romantic way."

Helia let out a blissful sigh at the thought of him and Flora together as boyfriend/girlfriend. "Her birthday is next week and I am going to tell her my feelings. Hopefully Flora feels the same way about me."

"Pretty sure she will." Nabu reassured him. "The meeting is about to start. We should get going."

Helia took his eyes off Flora and walked with Nabu to the meeting room.

* * *

><p>As Flora closed the book she was reading, she looked up to see Helia walking with Nabu to a meeting. Her eyes focused on the handsome blue hair male and wondered. <em>'Helia, do you like me as much as I like you? Could we ever be together?'<em>


	3. Best Gift Ever

Flora let out a soft groan as she opened her eyes. Checking the square shaped window to her left, she saw the sun up and birds chirping on a branch nearby.

Sitting up, she glanced at the calendar to see that it was March 1st, her birthday.

'_This is the first birthday I am not spending with my family.' _Flora thought, sighing. _'Still can't believe Daddy believed her over me and thought I stole his jewellery. I could have gone back and ordered the guards to let me in but what sense would that make? I would only be staying in a house where my father believes his wife more than his own daughter. The good thing is that throughout all that has happened, I got to met Helia.'_

Jumping out of bed, Flora bathed before getting dressed in the same pink mini pleated skirt with the white and pink shirt and shoes that she had on the first day in Atlantis.

Making her way to Helia's room she entered to see no King. On the bed was a silk mini white dress. It had thin straps made of gold silk and had pleats at the bottom of the dress. A golden, thin heart shaped necklace was beside the dress along white ankle, high heel boots. On top of the dress was a note.

Closing the door, she headed to the bed and read the note.

_To a Beautiful Flower_

_Happy Birthday to a beautiful Flower Princess. Hope the outfit is to your liking. Please put it on and meet me at centre of the red rose garden by eight. _

_Love Always _

_Helia_

Flora smiled as she put down the note. Seeing that she only had a few minutes to get dressed, the brunette put on the outfit Helia gave her.

* * *

><p>Helia stood in the middle of the rose garden with a bouquet of red roses in hand. He had on black pants with a blue and white shirt and black shoes.<p>

On the grass was a large pink and white blanket with a picnic basket full of Flora's favourite foods and fruit juices.

Minutes later Helia saw Flora coming towards him wearing the outfit he laid out for her. His breath stopped as she came closer to him. It seemed like every day she took his breath away with today been no exception.

Once she reached him, he said. "Good morning, beautiful. Happy birthday."

"Thank you." Flora smiled as he handed her the bouquet. "Helia, you didn't need to do all this for me."

"No, I wanted to. You are very important to me, Flora. Taking the day off to celebrate your birth is one of the ways I am going to show you how much I care." He cooed as they took a seat on the blanket.

"Thank you again, Helia. It means a lot to me especially since this is the first birthday I am spending without my family." Flora told him as Helia took the food out for them to eat.

"Do you mind telling me what happened to your family?" The blue hair male enquired, placing the food onto the space between him and Flora.

"My mother died a few days after my birthday last year." Flora began, taking a deep breath. Releasing it, she continued. "My father met and married someone a few months after her death. He thought I needed a motherly figure and company around the house since I am an only child and had no other family members apart from him. After my step mother and her family came to live with us they began to show their true colours and act like a bunch of witches. This went on for weeks with my father too blind to see it."

Flora stopped as tears fell from her eyes. Helia stopped unpacking the food and kissed away the tears. "Flower, if this is too painful for you to talk about; you do not have to continue."

"No, I want to." Flora blushed, feeling his soft lips on her cheeks for a moment. Once he stopped, she continued. "The day before I came to Atlantis some jewellery was missing from my father's collection and my step mother pointed the blame on me. He didn't agree or deny it to my face but I could tell by the look in his eyes that he thought I did it. That night I overheard my father and her talking about it and he sided with her. My step mother was happy to hear that. Afterwards she began pressuring Daddy to disown me and leave everything to her and her daughter. Let's just say I didn't stick around to hear the rest. After hearing him side with her on the jewellery I packed up some of my clothes and money before leaving."

"That's awful to hear." Helia said, placing his right hand to cuff Flora's left cheek. "My sweet, you can stay here as long as you want."

Flora yield to his touch, wanting to stay with him forever. "That means a lot to me, Helia. I consider this Palace my home and see the people here as my family."

"Including me?" Helia asked, feeling his heart beating faster.

"Including you." She cooed. "Helia, you are an important person in my life and the weeks spent with you have been unforgettable."

As the two talked Palladium stood by a window watching them. He thought. _'I think today is supposed to be the Princess of Antarctica birthday too. I wonder if Flora could be her. From what I heard about the Princess she is beautiful, a skilled fighter and supposed to be turning nineteen just like Flora. If she does turn out to be the Princess it will be good news for Helia since he seems to be falling hard for her. If it turns out that she is not then Helia's heart is going to get broken because at the end of the day his duty as King is supposed to come before his heart.'_

* * *

><p>As the clocks in the Palace struck midnight Helia escorted Flora to his bedroom balcony. They were coming from a surprise birthday party for the brunette.<p>

They rested on the railing of the balcony; Flora looked up at the stars. "I had a wonderful birthday. After the picnic they spent the the rest of the day at the aquarium, a classily vegetarian restaurant and a birthday party it was a day to remember."

"Glad you enjoyed yourself." Helia exclaimed, gazing sweetly at her. "I have one more present to give you and I hope you like it."

"I will like anything that comes from you." Flora replied, turning her attention to the King.

"Close your eyes." He requested, nicely.

"Sure." Flora did as told. Feeling Helia's arms wrap around her waist, the brunette felt his lips pressed against hers. She gladly returned the kiss and chained her arms around the King's neck. It was more passionate than their first kiss and never wanted it to end.

Parting for air, Flora opened her eyes to see Helia looking at her with a blush on his cheeks. "The last gift I have for you Flora is my heart. I like you more than I have ever liked anyone before and that will never change."

"It's the best gift I could ever receive." She smiled. "I will treasure and protect it forever and beyond. My heart became yours Helia from the moment we met and it will stay that way till forever ends."

Helia was glad to hear that. Leaning down, he said. "Your heart is worth more to me than all the riches in universe and I will spend an eternity treasuring it."

Sharing another kiss the brunette and the blue hair male began their romantic relationship.


	4. One Year Later

Helia was sitting on one of the three thrones in the Palace with Flora in his lap. They were talking for a while till Palladium entered the room.

The orange hair male cleared his throat for the two to notice him. With their attention focused on him, he said. "Sorry to interrupt but we need to discuss your arrange marriage, King Helia."

"What's there to talk about?" Helia asked, surprised to hear about it again after a year. "I am not going through with it. The only person I want to marry is Flora."

The two have been dating for almost a year now and everyone in the Palace knew that the King's heart belong to Flora.

"I know your highness." Palladium stated, checking his clipboard. "The Queen of Antarctica called a while ago and said that she is coming over here in five days time to discuss the arranged marriage. Apparently when you and the Princess of Antarctica were babies, your parents signed an agreement stating that the two of you should be married before turning twenty."

Flora let of a soft gasp upon hearing the country Palladium mentioned. Helia had told her when they first started dating that his parents had arranged for him to marry a Princess but she didn't know which one. She also knew the blue hair male didn't want to go through with the marriage.

"I am already twenty so wouldn't the agreement be void." Helia sounded hopeful, wanting to get out of the arrange marriage.

"The agreement is still good till the Princess turns twenty and her birthday is next week." The Royal Advisor stated.

Helia groaned as Flora got to her feet. The blue hair male looked at the surprised nineteen year old and said. "Don't worry my Flower. I will find a way out of this. There is no way I am going to marry anyone else but you."

Flora let out a soft laugher causing the two men to look at her strangely.

After a few moments Flora stopped laughing and explained. "Helia, I am the Princess of Antarctica. The lady that spoke to Palladium is my step-mother. She is and could never be the Queen even though she is my Father's wife because this is my father's second marriage and my mother was the Queen at the time of her death. The rules state that if the Prince, Princess, King or Queen is married more than once, only the first spouse will be given a royal title. The old bat must be passing Diaspro off as me so that she can marry rich."

Helia got to his feet before asking. "Flower, why didn't you tell me you were the Princess? I knew you were from Antarctica but…"

"I am sorry Helia." Flora held her head down for not mentioning it. "You remember the story I told you about my step mother trying to get my father to disown me?"

"Yeah." Helia nodded.

"After hearing what Palladium said, it looks like the witch didn't succeed in stripping me of my title." She stated. "In my Kingdom the only way to disown the heir to the throne is by stripping him or her of their title and getting the next in line to become heir. My father has no more children and every heir in the Kingdom's history has only had one child."

Palladium looked confessed. "Let me get this straight. You're the Princess that King Helia is supposed to marry. Your step-mother and her daughter is coming here in order to trick the King into thinking that Diaspro is the Princess so they can get married."

"Yes!" Flora said as she moved closer to Helia. "My father must have told her that Helia has only seen me once so he wouldn't remember what I look like. If you don't believe me you can check it out yourself."

"You better believe I will." Palladium replied, quickly leaving the room.

Flora looked at Helia and saw a smile on his face. "Sweetie, I am sorry for not telling you. Please forgive me."

"My Flower, it's no problem." Helia replied, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I understand why the topic never came up. I am glad you are the Princess I am supposed to marry."

The brunette returned his smile as they share a kiss.

* * *

><p>Palladium and Timmy entered the dining room where Flora and Helia were eating with their friends Nabu, Riven, Sky and Brandon. Timmy had a brown folder in his hand.<p>

The orange hair guard handed the folder to Helia. The King stopped eating and took the item before opening it to reveal a profile of Flora. At the top was the title Princess of Antarctica. Below it was a picture of her along with a date of birth, parents. The word missing was printed boldly across the page.

"I am sorry for not believing you Princess Flora." Palladium looked to her, sounding sincere.

"It's no problem. If I was in your position, I might not have believed it also." She replied, accepting his apology.

"Flora, you are listed as been missing." Helia showed her the profile with missing printed red and bold across the page.

"Your father reported you as missing about year ago." Timmy informed the group.

Flora thought. _'Daddy has been looking for me. He still cares about me.' _

Getting up, the brunette said. "I am going to make a call." Walking over to Helia, she kissed his cheek before whispering. "If you hurry up and eat, you can meet me in our room so I can rock your world."

The two have been sharing a room since the start of their relationship.

Helia snatched her lips with his. Flora felt all the love and passion Helia had for her and knew he couldn't wait for them to pleasure each other.

As their lips parted, Flora went to call her father while the blue hair King hurried to finish his meal.

* * *

><p><strong>Only one chapter left to go. If anyone is confused by this PM me or review and I will answer any questions. Changed the title from 'My Duty or My Heart' to 'Your My Princess'.<strong>


	5. Forever

Helia pushed a wooden door open to reveal his and Flora's bedroom. Looking at the bed, he saw the brunette in the same outfit he bought for her birthday last year. She was on the phone, talking to her father.

As he closed the door, the blue hair King moved over to lie on the bed and waited a few minutes before Flora hung up the phone.

"What did your father say?" Helia asked as Flora lie beside him.

"He misses me." She answered, feeling Helia's arms hug her waist. "The day I left he put out a missing person report and has been worried sick. Daddy mentioned that he was beginning to lose hope of ever finding me alive with my step-mother and Diaspro thinking I was died."

"What did he say about Diaspro trying to assume your identity as Princess and get me to marry her?" He asked, kissing her forehead.

"Daddy had kicked Diaspro and her mother out of the Palace before getting a divorce a few months ago. After I left he saw what monsters the two were and regretted ever meeting them." Flora informed him, feeling safe in her boyfriend's arms. "Since he and Griffin had signed a prenup, Diaspro and her mother were left with very little money. The money must have dried up and they devised a plan to marry you by assuming my identity. The two must have overheard him talking about the engagement, how we only met once when we were babies and have never been in contact."

"The good thing is that we found out before it's too late." Helia spoke, holding his love a little tighter. "You are the best thing to ever happen to me and I don't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone but you."

"You are the best thing in my life and that will never change." Flora beamed, moving up to kiss Helia's lips. "How about I give you that thing I promised earlier?"

"Sure and when we are finished you and I have a wedding to plan." Helia moved down to lock lips with his beloved.

"We can plan a wedding in few days." Flora said before their lips clashed together. They spent a few hours pleasuring each other.

* * *

><p>Helia sat on his throne, wearing a light blue robe and a golden crown. He was waiting on his special guests to arrive.<p>

It took a few moments before the doors opened to reveal a blonde with fair skin and orange eyes and an elderly blue hair lady with blue hair, pale skin and dark eyes. The blonde had on a red tube top with a black mini skirt while the other had on a dark red dress.

Walking up to the throne the two women bowed before the blue hair King.

"Good afternoon ladies." Helia spoke as the stood up straight.

"Good afternoon, your majesty." Diaspro purred. "I am Princess Flora, your bride to be and this is my mother Queen Griffin."

"Hello King Helia." Griffin grinned, feeling like they can get away with the plan.

Helia huffed softly as he rolled his eyes. "Your mother? I thought the Queen of Antarctica died a few years ago."

"Hm…" Griffin gulped. "I am her step-mother. I have treated the Princess like a daughter so she sees me as her real mother."

Helia hated when people lied to him so he wanted to put an end to this. "There is a problem with this situation."

"What problem is that, your highness?" Diaspro began to feel a little nervous about the plan.

"Why don't I let my wife explain what the problem is." He indicated to the door.

"Wife?" The blonde and blue hair females gasped as they turned to the door.

They were shocked to see Flora standing at the door, wearing a white strapless mini dress and a gold crown.

"I believe you two already know my wife Queen Flora of Atlantis and the real Princess of Antarctica." Helia said proudly, happy to see his wife.

"Hello you two." Flora grinned as she entered the room. "It's been a long time."

"I thought you were dead." The blonde hissed.

"Quiet!" Griffin yelled. "Your highness that person is an imposter." Pointing to Diaspro, she continued. "This is the real Princess."

"Shut up Griffin!" Flora shouted, taking a seat onto Helia's lap. Giving her husband a short but heated kiss, she continued. "This is what's going to happen. Helia and I are going to spend the rest of our lives with each other and the child that I am carrying while you two are going to jail forever."

"I am too beautiful to go to jail." Diaspro cried, falling to her knees.

"Too bad." Flora chuckled. "That's what you get for impersonating a Princess. The sentence for that is usually death but I want you two to suffer and rot in jail. Guards!"

Immediately two male guards entered the room and bowed before the King and Queen.

"Arrest these two and lock them up." Helia ordered.

Getting up they did as told and dragged the two women out of the room before locking the doors.

Now alone Flora felt Helia's lips kissing her shoulder. "Oh Helia!" She moaned, softly.

Helia planted butterfly kisses on the dark skin female's shoulder, feeling absolutely and totally in love with her.

Between kisses, Helia said. "I am in love with you Queen Flora Knightly. I am going to spend the rest of my life and beyond treating you like goddess you are to me."

"You already treat me like a goddess." Flora cooed. "I will forever love you."

Standing up, she held her hand out for Helia to take it. The King got up before wrapping his arms around Flora's waist. Using her arms to hug Helia's neck, the two were pressed against each other. No words were needed to express the deep love they have for each other and knew that their love was forever.


End file.
